Frank is Living in My Foot
by SakeTeriyaki
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfic about just one character from the Moulin Rouge, Satie. This is a story about his past and stuff like that. I'm bad at writing summaries, so just read the story!
1. Humble Beginnings

A/N: I've noticed that Satie seems to be a mysterious character. He doesn't flirt with any of the girls and spends most of his time, if not all of it, on a piano. I'm hoping that my fictional story about him will clear some things up. Yes, I know that there is an Erik Satie, but I want to make my guy original. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said, holding up a healthy baby boy to his mother.  
  
The mother and father of the baby looked at their son with pride and love in their eyes. He was the first born child, and they had been trying to have children for a long time…  
  
Gabriel Saturn Holmes was born on January 3, 1875 to Nathaniel and Akasma Holmes. Nathaniel was a successful lawyer who was traveling through Europe. That's when he met Akasma. She was a gypsy, the daughter of a jewelry maker and a musician. She earned extra money for her family of five people by dancing. Nathaniel fell in love with her and took her with him back to his home in England. When she became pregnant with Gabriel, or Satie, as he was commonly known, they moved to a lovely home in Nice, France.  
  
Things were very simple for the Holmes family in the beginning. Nathaniel often worked from home while Akasma took care of Satie. One evening, when Satie was two years old, his father returned home late at night, drunk and cursing up a storm. He and Akasma got into a fight, which ended when Nathaniel simply walked out of the house. Nathaniel returned a few days later to pack his things and announce that he was leaving. And just like that, he was gone. Akasma was left alone to raise a toddler.  
  
Forced to move out of the house in Nice and into an apartment in Cannes by poverty, Akasma realized that she would have to find a job. Remembering her past as a belly dancer, she would dance at local bars and nightclubs. Some nights were better than others, and she and Satie managed to get by.  
  
When Satie was four years old, his mother fell in love with a man she'd met at a local bar, Jacque Forêt, and they married. Jacque was a struggling musician, but he welcomed Satie as his own son. Soon, the three were living in Jacque's garret, just a tad bit better than before. A few months later, Akasma gave birth to a daughter, Lela Margeaux. Unfortunately, the birth left Akasma weak and bed-ridden, forcing Jacque to take another job. During the day, Jacque would teach Satie about different music, instruments, and songs. In the afternoons and evenings, he would work. Satie was growing up fast with what looked like a bright future ahead of him. 


	2. Disaster Strikes

Satie loved his stepfather, and was learning a lot from him. Akasma was slowly regaining her strength, and announced that she would be able to return to work very soon. The family anxiously counted down the days until Akasma would work again, especially Jacque. When that day finally came, and Akasma went to work at the local day café, Jacque quit one of his evening jobs without telling his family. No one noticed anything different, Jacque still left for work at six o'clock in the evening and would return around 4 o'clock the next morning. Akasma took care of Satie and Lela during the day by Jacque and in the evenings. One morning, Akasma woke up to see that Jacque was not in bed. She figured that he was working late, and that he would be home before she to work at noon. The hours passed slowly before there was a knock on the door of the garret.  
  
"Message for Madame Forêt." Said the voice behind the door. The paper was slipped under the door, awaiting its owner to read it. Akasma, after wringing her hands with worry, picked up the note and began to read.  
  
Dear Akasma: I do not know how to put my thoughts down on paper, but I will try my best to make my feelings known to you. The reason I am not telling you this in person is because I am probably on a train to Spain while you read this message. About two months ago, around the time when you went back to work, I met a beautiful, romantic woman who was a frequent customer where I worked. She and I have been seeing each other since then, and we are going to be married in Spain. Once our home is settled, I will return here to meet before a judge with you to end our marriage. Sincerely, Jacque  
  
Akasma dropped the note, the color draining out of her face. She walked back into her children's bedroom, confused and bewildered. She drew back the curtains, and once her children were awake, she told them what Jacque had said. Satie didn't say anything, but tried to let it all sink in. Akasma sat on the bed, crying. Satie didn't know what to do, but tried his best to comfort his mother. For the next few months, Akasma brought her children to work, hiding them in a back room, letting Satie take care of his sister while their mother worked. Then, it happened. A child welfare agent stopped by the garret soon after Jacque and Akasma had ended their marriage. He announced that the children were not being taken care of properly and literally ripped them out of Akasma's arms. Scared and confused, Satie and Lela cried the entire way to the orphanage.  
  
*A Year Later  
  
"Hello little boy, what's your name?" asked a muscular man with combed back black hair and a moustache. His wife, who was standing next to him, smiled brightly.  
  
"Satie." Said the boy, who was reading a book, without looking up.  
  
"What a wonderful name!" the woman said before whispering to her husband, "Richard, dear, perhaps we should spend some time with this one."  
  
"Amelia, he seems so distraught." The man whispered back.  
  
"Then maybe he needs us to brighten up his day." Amelia answered, sitting on a chair near Satie. Her husband pulled up a chair next to her and they patiently waited for Satie to finish his picture book.  
  
"So, Satie, how are you?" Amelia asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Satie answered politely with a grim face.  
  
"Very well, thank you." The woman answered, smiling at her husband.  
  
Soon, the three of them were in a deep conversation about their hobbies, the weather, and things like that. Eventually, Satie relaxed, and was laughing at the man's jokes. The man and the woman were Monsieur Robert and Madame Amelia Cristof. A childhood accident had left Amelia barren, and after two years of marriage, the young couple wanted to adopt a child.  
  
The couple left after about an hour, but came back to visit Satie every other day. When they had really gotten to know Satie, they would take him to church on Sundays and spend the day with him at the park. Then, one regular Tuesday afternoon, Satie was summoned to the orphanage manager's office. Satie entered the bright room which was filled with black and white pictures of children, yellow walls, and huge windows that let the sunlight pour in. The manager sat behind the desk, talking to Amelia and Robert. When he saw Satie, he twirled his moustache and smiled.  
  
"Ah, the child is here." He announced.  
  
Satie quietly entered the room, looking around. Spotting the familiar faces of Amelia and Robert, he smiled, but was still confused as to why he was in the office.  
  
"Let's get down to business, shall we Monsieur Marquette? Robert said, hoisting Satie onto his lap.  
  
"Very well. Satie, how do you like Monsieur and Madame Cristof?" the manager asked.  
  
"They're very nice people, Mr. Jacob." Satie answered quietly. Mr. Jacob was what everyone at the orphanage called Mr. Marquette, whose first name was Jacob.  
  
"Yes, well… What do you think about spending more time with them?"  
  
"I'd like that very much, sir."  
  
"Satie, we want you to become a part of our family." Amelia said, quietly, looking at Robert and Satie with a smile.  
  
"You're going to be my mom? And you're going to be my father?" Satie asked, looking at Amelia and Robert respectively.  
  
The couple nodded, and looked at Jacob Marquette for approval.  
  
"Well, I don't see why you can't be their son, Satie. I'll file the papers immediately." Jacob said.  
  
"Wait, what about my sister? Can't she be a part of the family?" Satie asked as Jacob pulled a packet of papers out of his desk.  
  
"You have a sister?" Robert asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, her name is Lela. She's two years old." Satie answered.  
  
"Monsieur Marquette, you told us that Satie was an only child." Amelia asked.  
  
"Satie's younger sister, Lela Margeaux Forêt is only a baby, and we wouldn't want to burden you with that." Jacob answered, his face reddening as he loosened his tie.  
  
"But we'd love to raise a baby, especially a girl! Children are a blessing, and I don't see why you would want to separate Satie and his sister!" Amelia shouted, standing up.  
  
"Amelia, sit down. You're getting excited again." Robert demanded sternly.  
  
Amelia cleared her throat and folded her hands in her lap when she sat down.  
  
"Satie, could you please wait outside for a moment?" Jacob asked calmly, getting up from his chair and opening the door. Satie nodded, walked out, and closed the door behind him. He sat in front of it, trying to listen.  
  
"I didn't want Satie to know this, but I tell this to anyone interested in the Forêt baby. She is dying of cancer. We don't know what kind, but her symptoms are that of it. We keep Lela in a separate room from the rest of the babies because of this, and we fear that she will die within the next two months. She is not up for adoption." Jacob said quietly, sitting back down behind his desk.  
  
"And what exactly were you going to tell Satie? That his sister disappeared?" Robert questioned.  
  
"We would tell him the truth… eventually. The staff and I just feel that he's not mature enough to handle this."  
  
Unknown to the grownups, Satie had heard every word of their conversation. He sat in the hallway, shocked and scared. The person he had taken care of while their mother worked to keep them alive was dying, and Satie could do nothing to prevent it. With tears burning his eyes, he ran down to the nursery and angrily demanded to see his sister. The shocked yet compassionate staff member showed Satie where Lela was, and she stood in the room with him, watching.  
  
Satie gazed into the crib, watching his little sister sleep. Lela would cough often, making her body shake. The nursemaid, who was sitting by the crib, reading a book, grabbed an extra blanket from a nearby shelf and draped it over the sleeping baby, making sure it covered the chest and legs. To Satie, Lela looked like an angel. The yellow curtains were drawn, but the bright afternoon sunshine shone through, casting a golden haze over his sister. She was swaddled in white clothing and blankets, and she looked so peaceful. Tears streamed down Satie's face as he watched his sister sleep.  
  
"I love you, Lela." Satie whispered. He looked at the nursemaid, who was watching silently.  
  
"Can I hold her one last time?" Satie asked quietly. The nurse nodded, and pointed Satie to a chair. She carefully picked up the baby from the crib and helped Satie hold it. Normal two-year-old children are a bit heavy, but due to the sickness that was drawing Lela's life away, she felt like a newborn. Satie wept as he held his sister. He didn't want to let go, but something in his heart was telling him that he had to. Soon, he would move into a house with a loving couple, and his sister's memory would live forever with him.  
  
*One Month Later  
  
It was a quiet ceremony. Satie, his parents, and the staff members of the orphanage were there. As Lela was being lowered into the ground, Satie turned to his new mother and cried. His sister had left for a better place, and perhaps Satie would see her in the future. For now, all he could focus on was his new home and family. 


	3. Piano Man

Satie's first year with the Cristof family was very exciting for the boy. For the first time in his life, he went to school and took piano lessons. The boy was beginning to start over, and was enjoying life with his new family. The seven-year-old boy was growing up fast. One day, while practicing his scales, his new parents entered the room to talk to him.  
  
"Satie, we have an important announcement to make." Robert said, sitting near the piano.  
  
"Yes?" Satie responded, still playing.  
  
"In a few days, you are going to be presented to the court as Gabriel Saturn Cristof." Amelia stated with a proud look on her face.  
  
"I thought I already was a Cristof." Satie asked, stopping to look at his mother and father.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We couldn't put you under our name until a year later. Soon, it will be that time, and you will legally be our son. After the court visit, we'll be going to church to have you baptized." Robert answered.  
  
Satie shrugged, which was a typical response for the boy. His parent noticed that he liked to keep to himself and was unusually quiet in social areas. Finally, the day at court came. Satie was dressed in his best, and so were his parents. The judge signed a few papers, looked sternly at the boy, and announced his name to the members of court. There was a short round of applause, and the Cristof family left for the church. The carriage ride was quiet, with Satie staring out of the tiny window. The beautiful scenery of the French countryside rolled by, with trees and flowers dotting the fields. The local vineyards were just beside the fields, the vines heavy with grapes.  
  
*At the church  
  
"Would Monsieur and Madame Cristof please come forward with their son." The priest beckoned from his pulpit. As the family walked toward the baptismal font, and priest stepped down to greet them.  
  
"God has truly blessed the lives of these two people with a son of their own. They come before God and his people to be baptized in his name. Would the child please step forward?"  
  
Satie nervously stepped forward, unsure of what was happening. The pontiff asked Satie the usual questions, and soon Satie felt cold drops of water on his head.  
  
"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."  
  
Satie stepped back with his parents. To his surprise, his father stepped towards the priest, also to be baptized. Then, his mother did the same.  
  
The priest, with a serious look on his face, turned to the congregation when the ceremony was over.  
  
"May I present, to this congregation, three new members of the family of God: Robert Abraham Philip Cristof, Amelia Marie Charlotte Blanc Cristof, and Gabriel Augustus Saturn Cristof."  
  
After the entire thing was done, Robert and Amelia invited their friends and relations to a party at their estate. It was a beautiful early-summer afternoon, and there were many things to do. While Robert and Amelia socialized outside, Satie retired to the study, where his piano sat. It was a beautiful piano, painted ebony. The ivory keys were smooth and familiar, and Satie loved to run his hands over them. He sat on the cushioned seat and began to make up a song. It was slow and melodic, yet beautiful and soft. The notes blended together so wonderfully, and Satie dived into the world of music and played his heart out. He played for hours, never stopping. He played every song he knew and made up ones of his own. The notes were in his head, and when he closed his eyes, he could see them clearly. His parents found him, playing away.  
  
"Robert, I'm very concerned about Satie. He doesn't want to socialize with anyone, and he spends all his time on the piano." Amelia said, concerned.  
  
And so, with the note of concern, Satie's life would change dramatically.  
  
*A Few Months later  
  
It was Satie's eighth birthday party. He had not wanted one, but his parents insisted on throwing it for him. All the children whose parents were friends of the Cristofs were invited. They screamed and shouted, throwing cake and cookies all over everything. Satie just sat in his chair, quietly looking around; his hands folded in his lap.  
  
"Amelia, I don't think it's working." Robert confided, shaking his head. 


	4. Enter Honora

*1893  
  
The past eight years of Satie's life were filled with piano lessons, social pressures, and family problems. After the incident at his 8th birthday party, Satie's parents forced him to attend every social outing. He would not be allowed to leave a filled room until he spoke to at least five people for ten minutes each. Satie did not like this one bit. He didn't have a problem with society; he just didn't like to socialize. He wanted to focus every hour, every fiber of his life to music. When Satie was ten years old, his parents adopted a set of five-year-old twins, Victor and Paulette. They thought that having more children around would help Satie with his "society problem" as they called it.  
  
Puberty hit hard on Satie. His early teenage years were filled with balls and parties. Often, his parents would say, "Dance, Satie!"  
  
Sure, he had taken lessons before, but he found all of his partners superficial and boring. His parents set him up with daughters of very rich families, most of which only cared about the size of their bank rather than the size of their heart.  
  
When Satie was 17 years old, he met the girl that would change his life, Honora Bruyére Pierson. Yes, she was the daughter of a rich family, but she didn't care about that. She loved music as much as Satie did, and when they were together, it was like a perfect match. Satie's parents approved of her, but not of the way their son was acting. His father was pushing him to join the family business and go to law school.  
  
"You need to be able to support your future family, Gabriel."  
  
That was the phrase heard most around the house.  
  
This brings us to the evening of Satie's 18th birthday. The day had been filled with partying, most of which Satie avoided. He had proposed to Honora that morning, and she had accepted. It was close to midnight, and they were sitting before a roaring fire, talking.  
  
"Honora, there's something I must tell you. I'm leaving tonight." Satie announced, whispering.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why? Where?" Honora asked quietly.  
  
"I'm tired of following these silly rules that my family has laid down for me. I want to live on my own terms. I'm going to Paris. There's a small town there called Monmartre. Rumor has it that there are musicians and painters who live there that are free to do whatever they want."  
  
"But what about everything you have here? We're supposed to be married in a matter of months, and you parents are expecting you to run the family business."  
  
"That's just it. I don't want that. Yes, I want to marry you, but I want us to live in a world free from the cruel-heartedness of society. Come with me, Honora."  
  
She agreed, and the two were soon on their way to Monmartre. Satie had packed a few suitcases and had taken out some money the day before and stowed them in a carriage. They drove to Honora's house, grabbed a few of her things, and were soon gone. They had each left a note for their parents, explaining that they had left. They just didn't tell them where they were going.  
  
*The Next Morning  
  
The train pulled up to the station. Satie and Honora were asleep in each other's arms, waiting for the train to Paris. They boarded, excited that, within a few hours, they would be in Monmartre. 


	5. Here We Are

"Here we are: Monmartre." Satie announced, getting off of the train with Honora trailing behind.  
  
"It's worse than I thought." Honora mumbled under her breath, trying to smile for Satie.  
  
With what luggage they could carry, Satie and Honora walked along the streets of Paris, looking for a place to stay. The nearest hotel did them just fine, and since it was still morning, Satie went to go look for a job while Honora took a nap.  
  
Satie's search took him from nightclub to nightclub and bar to bar, seeing if anyone was looking for a pianist/composer. No one was interested. Not until Satie went to see Harold Zidler. He was the owner of the fairly new dancehall, known as the Moulin Rouge. It was old-fashioned, with gas lamps, candles, and some electricity here and there, but for a beginner, it was top-notch. Zidler's main piano-player, an Englishman named Robert Brisk had been killed in a card game gone terribly wrong, and he was in need of a new man. Satie happily accepted, and could hardly wait to start that night. Satie hurried back to the hotel, eager to tell Honora.  
  
*Later  
  
"You're working where?" Honora asked, shocked.  
  
"The 'Moulin Rouge', my darling. It's a dancehall." Satie answered, still smiling.  
  
Honora had heard of this dancehall while listening to gossip at tea parties. The rumors started when Honora's cousin Danièle came for a visit a year ago with news from Paris. Word in France was that the new nightclub, the Moulin Rouge, was not all that it was cracked up to be. There was prostitution, gambling, and practically nude women strutting around and flirting with the customers, who were almost all men. Honora remembered her mother's words from that night: "If I ever find out that you or any member of our family went to that horrible Moulin Rouge, that person will be disowned!"  
  
"So what do you think, Honora? Aren't you happy?" Satie asked.  
  
"It's wonderful Satie. I'm truly happy for you." Honora said through clenched teeth and a fake smile.  
  
*That night  
  
Satie left for the Moulin Rouge, music in hand and a smile on his face. Honora waved from their hotel window, silently praying that nothing bad would happen. When Satie disappeared into the crowded Monmartre streets, she sat down to write a letter to her mother.  
  
Dearest Mama: By now you are probably sick with worry about my whereabouts. I can assure you that I am fine. Satie and I are living together in Paris, in Monmartre. We are not married yet. To add fuel to the fire, our worst nightmares are coming to life: Satie has gotten a job at the Moulin Rouge, that horrid nightclub Cousin Danièle warned us about. I fear that something bad will happen to him, and I know that you will surely disown the two of us when you get this letter. I love you, and I will write as often as I can. Sincerely, Honora.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Moulin Rouge, slow trickles of customers were filing into the club. They were mostly men, dressed to the nines with coats and hats. Satie was wearing the same outfit he had on that morning, a dark gray suit. His wavy dark blonde hair had been neatly combed to the side, but he still felt underdressed. Within a few moments, the cheery Harold Zidler approached him.  
  
"Tonight's your big night!" he said before telling Satie about the details of the job. Eyeing his outfit, he instructed Satie to go to the dressing room and find Marie, Zidler's older sister, for a suit.  
  
Half an hour later, Satie walked out into the platform above the dancehall. Almost every seat was filled, most of them being men. The band was warming up, but stopped when Satie entered. Harold handed Satie some music, tapped the wand on his stand, and the crashing of cymbals startled Satie.  
  
"Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!" Harold shouted with a toothy grin.  
  
The band began to play a lively number, and the dancers leapt out into the dancehall. Their brightly colored dresses flashed across the floor, spinning and twirling about.  
  
After the night was over, and the audience members were filing out of the club, Harold approached Satie with an envelope. Satie opened it to find a note from Zidler, telling him that he was to be expected every night at 7 PM to warm up. There was also some money, which Satie appreciated very much.  
  
"Thank you Monsieur Zidler, for the money and the job." Satie gushed, stuffing the money in his jacket.  
  
"You're very welcome. With talent like you, this place could really blossom." Zidler boomed, looking out into the now-empty hall. A nearby church bell rang three times.  
  
"Would you care to come to a small party? It starts downstairs in a few minutes. It's not much, but it's a way to relax after a night like this." Harold invited.  
  
Satie nodded and followed Zidler down the narrow steps. When he reached the bottom, he saw a few of the dancers had glasses of green liquid and were laughing like maniacs. He shrugged it off; thinking it was a natural high from the night's festivities.  
  
Things were going great. Satie was getting to know his fellow "employees" and made sure to laugh at everyone's jokes. In the middle of a joke, the door opened and closed with a loud slam. Everyone turned to look, and immediately Zidler arose from his chair. A strikingly beautiful woman walked towards the group, her raven hair shimmering in the light and her dark eyes staring straight at Satie.  
  
"Dove, is everything alright?" Harold asked, looking at the woman.  
  
"Everything is fine, Harold. You just haven't introduced me to our new family member." She responded with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, right. Satie, this is Mademoiselle Rosalie Gisela. Rosalie, this is our new pianist, Satie." Zidler introduced the two of them quickly.  
  
"How long have you been playing the piano, monsieur?" Rosalie asked, lacing her arm through Satie's, snapping her fingers, and walking with him.  
  
"Since I was born, I guess. It's been a lifelong passion, mademoiselle." Satie answered, blushing.  
  
Two glasses of the green liquid Satie had seen before were brought to them, and Rosalie motioned for Satie to drink it. He downed it in one gulp and turned to look at Rosalie.  
  
"That, monsieur, was undoubtedly your first glass of absinthe." She said with a smirk. She sipped her drink as Satie's eyes watered. The slightly sour and awfully powerful drink had surprised him.  
  
Soon, the two were in a deep conversation as they walked around the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"You have a lovely name, Rosalie."  
  
"Thank you, Satie, but it's not my real name. When I came here, I changed it to Rosalie Gisela. It fits my personality."  
  
"What was it before?" Satie asked.  
  
"Look at the time! It's almost 6:00 in the morning!" Rosalie answered, changing the subject. Rosalie took off in one direction while Satie started for the hotel. He spotted a trumpet player from the club and they talked for a few minutes.  
  
"You know Mademoiselle Rosalie Gisela by any chance?" Satie asked.  
  
"Oui. She's as cold as ice that's for sure. Anything she wants, she gets. She's the lead dancer here at the club, and she has Zidler wrapped around her finger." The man replied.  
  
"Who was she before?"  
  
"Her name was Veronique Parque. She and her sister were seamstresses before Zidler found them on the streets. Rumor is that they both ran away from home and that they are both the children of an unmarried couple."  
  
"So she and her sister are both here?"  
  
"Yeah, her sister's name is Nini. She's only a few years younger than Rosalie is, but she's the second most valuable dancer here. The two of them are inseparable. I heard Rosalie saying that she's going to settle down in a few years, and she wants to leave her sister with her dressing room and wardrobe. Pretty soon this place is going to be filled with people just like the two of them."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"They are both brown nosers. They lie, cheat, and steal to get their way. Once, when Zidler praised a younger girl for doing a beautiful spin, Nini and Rosalie approached him, saying that it was Nini who did it. He fell for it, naturally."  
  
The two men departed, and Satie went home, thinking about his first night on the job. 


	6. Sweet Temptation

"Satie, stop!" Rosalie shouted, her heels clicking against the street.  
  
The young man stopped and turned around. It was a slightly breezy morning, with the sun peeking out over the rooftops, but it was light enough for Satie to see that it was Rosalie running towards him.  
  
Rosalie finally caught up to Satie and talked breathlessly, "I just wanted to tell you I had an amazing time talking to you. You're a very interesting person. I hope to see you tonight at the club. Will you be working?"  
  
"Of course, unless Monsieur Zidler wants to fire me already!" Satie responded nervously.  
  
"Good, well, see you then I guess." Rosalie said with a smile on her face. She kissed Satie on the cheek and walked away, and Satie continued on his way home.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been sitting up all night waiting for you!" Honora screamed, a few minutes later as Satie walked into their apartment.  
  
"A few people got together for drinks after the evening was over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, darling." Satie explained, removing his coat and shoes.  
  
"Is this going to become a habit? Am I going to become an old maid before my time?" Honora said, pacing in front of him impatiently, her wavy dark blonde hair cascading down her back.  
  
"I don't know, Honora. Tomorrow will probably be the last night. Is that alright with you?" Satie tried to compromise.  
  
Honora sighed, nodding her head. Complaining about a splitting headache and drinking some hot tea, she crawled into bed with Satie.  
  
*That Evening  
  
Satie arrived at the Moulin Rouge early that evening to help set things up, and he could see a long line waiting to get inside. It seemed to be much larger than the one from before. He sneaked inside and found Harold, who was talking to one of the other musicians.  
  
"Excuse me, Monsieur, but why is there a long line waiting to get in? It wasn't that long last night." Satie observed.  
  
"Rosalie Gisela is debuting her new song. You should be getting the music for it within the hour." The cheery man responded with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Satie shrugged and headed to the piano to warm up. The few moments of peace inside the dance hall were very relaxing. Satie didn't notice anyone in the hall, and played the scales before starting a beautiful and bright melody. A tap on his shoulder and a piece of music being set on the piano interrupted him. Satie stared at the piece in disbelief—was Rosalie really going to sing the song?  
  
*Later  
  
With an energetic drum roll, Harold Zidler stepped up to the podium, a dazzling smile on his face and his cheeks painted a fantastic shade of pink. He waved his arms enthusiastically, and the lights dimmed except for the ones on him.  
  
"Presenting, for your entertainment, Mademoiselle Rosalie Gisela singing a song that she herself wrote for tonight, entitled 'Material Girl'!" he boasted. The lights were then centered on what looked like a tower of can- can dancers, all dressed in their colorful costumes. The band began to play, and the dancers fluttered away, revealing the scantily clad Rosalie. She smiled seductively at the crowd, her blood-red outfit shimmering in the light. Her neck was adorned with a pearl necklace and her red-gloved arms shimmered with gold and diamond bangles and rings. Her voice rang out into the room, above the music.  
  
Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
  
I think they're okay  
  
If they don't give me proper credit  
  
I just walk away  
  
They can beg and they can plead  
  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are…  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
  
That's all right with me  
  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
  
Have to let them be  
  
Some boys try and some boys lie but  
  
I don't let them play  
  
Only boys who save their pennies  
  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are…  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Living in a material world (material)  
  
Living in a material world  
  
Living in a material world (material)  
  
Living in a material world  
  
Boys may come and boys may go  
  
And that's all right you see  
  
Experience has made me rich  
  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's…  
  
Living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
A material, a material, a material, a material world  
  
Living in a material world (material)  
  
Living in a material world  
  
During the song, the dancers twirled around Rosalie, showing their legs and kicking their heels. The chorus repeated at the end of the song, getting quieter until the wonderful sound of thunderous applause filled the dancehall. Harold rushed up to Rosalie at the end of her number, presenting her with a large bouquet of roses. As for the rest of the night? Let's just say it wasn't as interesting as Rosalie's song. Afterwards, Harold invited everyone for drinks in the Elephant. The alcohol must have had an adverse effect on me, because I soon found myself wildly kissing Rosalie in her dressing room. The first thought that ran through my head was what I was paying her, but then a tiny little memory popped up in my brain…  
  
"I thought you didn't get involved with poor guys like me."  
  
"I'm making an exception tonight." Rosalie had said in her sultry voice.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Songs used: "Material Girl" by Madonna (Yes, a part of it was in the movie, but what if Satine got that part from a former dancer? See where I'm going with it? Ha!) 


	7. One Night Stand

Satie stumbled into his apartment at 5 AM. Honora was asleep on the bed, and Satie couldn't help but fall on top of the bed. He passed out, drunk and exhausted. After what seemed like five minutes, he felt Honora shaking him.  
  
"Get up Satie! It's ten o'clock in the morning!" she shouted, throwing his clothes on the bed, "You'd better get changed."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Can't I just sleep?" Satie mumbled, trying to sleep.  
  
"I start my new job today, and I wanted you to walk me to it."  
  
Satie mumbled something about having a headache, and passed out again. Honora bit her lip, wanting to scream at him, but instead just walked out and headed to work.  
  
*Noon, that day  
  
Walking around Paris, eating a small sandwich, Satie reflected on the events of the night before. His hangover was passing, and the memory was coming back to him. After a few drinks, he and Rosalie went to her room and made love. To Satie, it was wonderful. He never felt so alive. But, on the other hand, he never felt so confused. He loved Honora, but felt a different kind of love for Rosalie. Shaking his head, he grabbed a pen and paper out of his knapsack to write:  
  
Rosie's getting her stuff in her room  
  
Puts on a dress and she's looking good  
  
Three AM and I'm leaving soon  
  
Says, "What a crazy night we've had a real good time."  
  
But her kiss tells me its goodbye  
  
Just like nothing happened last night  
  
But if I had one change  
  
I'd do it all over again  
  
One night stand, I think I'm coming back for more  
  
Was I only looking for a one night stand?  
  
I think I'll come back for more  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Now I'm left up in my lonely room  
  
With the bittersweet scent of her perfume  
  
I never thought that it could be this good  
  
And I still feel a little on my fingertips  
  
I'm trying hard not to feel rejected  
  
Maybe somehow we've connected  
  
But if I had one change  
  
I'd do it all over again  
  
I know it  
  
One night stand, I think I'm coming back for more  
  
Was she only looking for a one night stand?  
  
Will she come back for more?  
  
Was she only looking?  
  
One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Baby like a blind man I rushed in  
  
Now do I have the right to ask you,  
  
"Can I come back again?"  
  
One night stand, I don't think she'll let me back  
  
One night stand, I want to come back for more  
  
Was she only looking?  
  
Should I pray she's coming back for more?  
  
Was she only looking for a one night stand?  
  
Was she only looking?  
  
One night stand, but I'd do it all again for sure  
  
I guess it was a one night stand  
  
To be continued…  
  
Songs used: "One Night Stand" by Enrique Iglesias (I changed the lyrics so that they fit into my story.) 


	8. Crushed Love

Just as Honora was returning home from work, Satie was getting ready to leave for the Moulin Rouge. He sat on the bed in his suit, shining his shoes. Honora sighed, unfastening a hair clip and allowing her wavy golden hair to fall around her shoulders. Satie cleared his throat, slipped on his shoes, and fixed his hair. Turning around to look at him, Honora sighed and sat down. "Satie, we need to talk before you run off to the club." She said softly. "I wish I could, but tonight I've got some business to attend to." Satie answered, readjusting his bowtie. "Please, it's important," Honora began as Satie sighed impatiently and turned to face her, "I can't live like this. I know that we both wanted to live free and on our own terms, but this is ridiculous! I was raised to believe that my husband could support me. Never in my wildest dreams did I see myself having to work!" "What do you want me to do about it? I'm trying to adjust here! If this is what you wanted, then why are you complaining?" Satie shouted. "Look, I thought this was my dream. I wanted to live with you forever in a mansion somewhere, not in this run-down garret in the middle of a dirty city!" She responded while tears of frustration formed in her green eyes. "Honora, my dream is to become a concert pianist and to compose my own music. I want people all over the world to love my music!" "Satie, stop dreaming! You'll never be famous! You can't live in your fantasy world. If you don't get your act together and just accept the fact that you're meant to be a tycoon, then I'm leaving!" Honora shouted. "I'm never going to give up on my dreams!" He responded, grabbing his coat and opening the door. "Then don't expect me to be here when you return!" She threatened with a red face.  
  
*That Evening  
  
It was an awfully slow night at the club. Many of the regular customers were attending the nearby theatre where Oscar Wilde was doing a reading. Zidler decided to close early, almost three hours before the regular closing time. He offered free food and drink to the employees, and then disappeared to his office. Satie sat at the spare piano that sat in the corner of the dance floor. He played around with the smooth ivory keys, avoiding Rosalie. The sound of laughter and clinking glasses distracted him, and he shrugged and decided to join in.  
  
*Later  
  
Satie stumbled into the garret around dawn. Like she had threatened, Honora was not there. A note was laying on the bed, along with the necklace that Satie had given to her on her last birthday.  
  
Dearest Satie: It's not easy leaving you. I've tried to be faithful and I tried to support your dreams of becoming a pianist. But enough is enough. You can't walk around with a silly wish in your head. Sooner or later you will have to face reality. Sadly, you'd have more success becoming a pimp then a musician. I cannot stand by while you ruin both of our lives. This is why I am going back home. My parents have written to me with news that there is a man back home who wishes to marry me. I will gladly be his wife, since I know that he will support me. I know that you are probably hurting now, but you'll understand why I'm doing this when you think about it. Sincerely, Honora.  
  
Confused, Satie laid on the bed. His head was spinning and he felt weak. Passing out, an image of Honora filled his mind.  
  
*The Next Day  
  
"Satie, wake up!" Someone was violently shaking Satie and shouting. Opening his eyes slightly, Satie saw Zidler towering over him. "What's going on?" he responded weakly. "You, young man, are two hours late for work. Luckily there was someone to replace you. What's wrong?" Zidler shouted. "I. I. don't know." Satie gasped, passing out again. Two hours later, Satie woke up to see a doctor checking his pulse. The doctor turned to Zidler and announced that Satie was going through shock and dehydration. "Give him two weeks." The doctor prescribed. "What's going on? Where am I?" Satie gasped, sitting up and looking around. "You're at my house, Satie. You need bed-rest for the next two weeks. You're my most valuable musician, and you'll be staying here until you're better." Harold announced. 


	9. Clean Slate

Two long weeks passed. Most of the time, Satie was asleep. When he was awake, he was writing music. When the doctor came in to check up on him, he announced that Satie could go back to his regular schedule. Satie had gotten over losing Honora. For some reason, he didn't love her after all. It was easy for him to just brush it off, because he was secretly focusing his energies on Rosalie. He walked into the Moulin Rouge that night with a determination and a fire burning in him. As he played the vibrant, energetic music, he searched the crowd for his beloved, but saw not one sign of her. Her sister, Nini, filled in for her musical number. After the club was closed for the night, Satie ventured up to Harold's place to grab his things. He had intentions to return to his garret that night. As he climbed the stairs, he heard the clicking of heels running down. "I'm going back to the club, Harold!" the voice announced hurriedly. Satie shrugged, grabbed his things, and went back to the club. It was only midnight. He didn't need to be home for a while. That's when he saw Rosalie, socializing with her sister. Satie approached her with a smile on his face. Spotting him, Rosalie whispered something to her sister and motioned for Satie to walk to a dark corner with her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." Satie stated quietly, "Why weren't you here tonight?" "Shhh! Listen, we have to talk. Satie, there's a reason why I wasn't here tonight. I'm pregnant." Rosalie whispered, looking over her shoulder suspiciously. "What? Who is the father? Is it me?" "I don't know who the father is! You see there are three guys who might be the father. You are one of them." She whispered again, "Anyway, I can't stay here anymore. Harold has strict rules against love and children." "Where are you going? Do you have plans for the future of yourself and your child?" Satie responded quietly. "I think I'm going to put the child up for adoption. There's no way I'll be able to support it. Even if everything works out, the only job I'll be able to get is one as a seamstress or a streetwalker. I couldn't do that again! Dancing is my only passion!" Rosalie whimpered. "Why don't you move in with me? You know I love you." Satie said. "What are you talking about? You love me? Satie, we're not allowed to love!" "But I do. You're the only woman for me! Why can't we bend the rules a little?" "Because, we both have jobs to do. Mine is to give birth to a child, give it up for adoption, and find a job. Your job is to make Harold happy as a musician. Love will interfere with our jobs." Satie sat back in a nearby chair, stunned. Rosalie sighed and turned around. Before she began to walk away, Satie whispered, "Do you love me?" With a heavy sigh and without turning around, Rosalie said, "Love leaves both people involved with broken hearts and lives filled with anger and pain. The truth may be hard to handle, but I don't have any feelings for you, Satie. I slept with you because I was bored. You were nothing but a pawn in my game of sexual conquest." With that, she turned away, heading towards the door with her heels clicking.  
  
*A Few Hours Later  
  
He hadn't gone after her. As much as he wanted to, her words had stung him. She had felt nothing for him. Heartbroken and alone, Satie headed for his garret. Stepping inside, he noticed a sign on the floor. It was an eviction notice. All of his belongings had been boxed up, and his mattress was folded up. Setting his suitcase down and crumbling the notice in his fist, he felt hot tears of anger running down his cheeks. Reaching into his suitcase, he retrieved a blade. He sharpened and set the blade against his forehead. With a swipe towards the back of his head, pieces of his beautiful blonde hair fell to the floor. With each stroke, he mumbled about his past. Swipe! "This is for Honora!" Swipe! "This is for my sister!" Swipe! "This is for Rosalie!" It continued until his head was completely bald. Every person he had ever lost was mentioned, and Satie's smooth head represented his letting go of the past. Staring out of the window, Satie watched the city of Monmartre waking up. He could see the market stands being set up, and the last customers exiting the houses in the bordello. The world was waking up, and the voice of a lone woman walking on the street filled the air.  
  
Isn't it weird. Isn't it strange. Even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train We're both trying to find a place in the sun We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes.  
  
Soon, more voices joined in. As Satie walked down the stairs and exited, he saw the streets starting to fill with people. They were all singing as Satie watched.  
  
Isn't it hard standing in the rain You're on the verge of going crazy and your heart's in pain No one can hear though you're screaming so loud You feel all alone in a faceless crowd Isn't it strange how we all get a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Satie listened and decided to join in. The words and music consumed him as he sang.  
  
Sitting on the side, waiting for a sign, hoping that my luck will change Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same When you live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin So you don't stand out and you don't fit in. Weird Sitting on the side waiting for a sign Hoping that my luck will change Reaching for a hand that can understand Someone who feels the same When you live in a cookie cutter world If you're different you can't win So you don't stand out and you don't fit in. Weird Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird Strange, how we all get a little bit Strange, 'cause we're all just a little bit weird sometimes  
  
Song used: "Weird" by Hanson *Author's Note: Ugh. chocolate covered espresso beans, "Cruel Intentions", and Darren Hayes do not mix! I figured this out just as I was finishing this story. I watched the movie above the day before writing this, and I was listening to my new Darren Hayes CD while eating espresso beans. Images of the movie kept popping into my mind, which explains the "sexual conquest" bit. Sorry that these past two chapters were short, but at least it's better than nothing! 


End file.
